FVCK IMG
by Shikuro Misa
Summary: "JANGAN BERCANDA AHORENJII! AKU AKAN MENYIKSAMU!". Cover bkn punya saya tapi twitter @zehel az
**Warning! : Yaoi (BoyxBoy,humu,BL),Cerita nya dibuat maksa, Alur nya buru buru,OOC Berlebihan**

 **Gak suka? Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk membaca!**

 **Desclaimer by Gen Urobuchi,Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **FVCK IMG**

Slaine sudah 2 hari pergi karena suatu urusan, Ia harus menginap disana 1 minggu lagi, Slaine stress berat akibat kerjaan gak kelar kelar disana. Sementara Inaho tetap di rumah nya. Bukan nya memberi Support, malah semakin memanasi otak Slaine.

 _Subject : No Title_

 _From : Ahorenji_

" _Kau tidak khawatir jika aku selingkuh?"_

Diliat dari mana saja, Inaho hanya bercanda. Tapi si uke sensitive ini cepat saja membawa perasaan nya. Apalagi ia yang sedang stress.

 _Subject : No Title_

 _From : Bat_

 _"JANGAN BERCANDA AHORENJII! AKU AKAN MENYIKSAMU!"._

Inaho hanya menatap laya ponselnya dengan bingung.. Beberapa 1 jam kemudian.. Ponselnya berdering.. Slaine mengirim beberapa gambar.. Cepat2 inaho membuka gambar itu.

Gambar pertama menampilkan slaine duduk dengan bertumpu kaki keringnya dan tengah menggigit sebuah k****m sambil tersenyum manja.. 'Kawaeeh gila' Inaho berteriak OOC dalam hati, Jantung inaho berdebar debar dan menelan ludah, ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini.

lalu ia membuka gambar kedua menampilkan gambar slaine sedang berbaring dengan baju acak acakan, tidak memakai celana, tapi 'bagian bawah' nya tertutupi baju nya, karena bajunya cukup panjang sambil memegang kertas yang bertuliskan 'Please, Come in me.. Orenji..'.. Oke baru sampai sini, Inaho sudah 'gelisah',

Dan gambar ketiga Slaine yang diyakini tidak memakai baju sehelai pun tapi ia menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi 'bagian terlarang' nya sambil menunjukan ekspresi 'sange' dan memegang sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan 'Ahh..Fuck me.. Orenji..'

Sial. Oke sekarang inaho sudah benar2 ereksi total. Disisi lain, Slaine sedang cekikikan berpikiran nistah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Inaho mengingat Inaho sedang sendirian disana & gak bisa nyerang dia. Uke satunya ini benar2 membuatnya 'tersiksa'. Ingin rasa nya sekarang juga, inaho menjemput slaine dan mem- _fuck_ nya dengan kasar sampai si uke merengek ketagihan..

Ohmy.. Inaho berjanji dlm hati setelah pulang nanti.. Ia akan menyetubuhi Slaine sampai 20 ronde karena membuat nya benar2 tersiksa.. Baru kali ini inaho tersiksa banget.. Biasanya baru dikit gelisah.. Langsung deh nyerang si slaine.. Lah sekarang si uke nggak ada, bagian bawahnya dibiarin gelisah dlm waktu lama.

Siaaall.. Sekarang yg jd masalah itu yg dibawah.. Seakan terus merengek minta dipuaskan.. Dengan sangat sangat sangat terpaksa Akhirnya inaho memakai jalan alternatif.. _"Hand sex"_ (kata2 author)

Kegiatan lama yg ia tinggalkan.. Terakhir kali inaho pake cara ini waktu dia masih ngegebet slaine -ok ini aib- telapak kiri nya ia lumuri pelumas.. Tangan nya mulai bergerak mengocok 'benda' nya..'.. Ia mendesah sendiri merasakan kenikmatan sendiri.. Terus menaik turunkan tangan nya yang semakin lama semakin cepat ritme nya.. sekarang inaho terlihat memprihatinkan.. Sampai inaho ejakulasi sendiri.. "Tch..Awas saja kau.. Bat"

~~~~~~~~~~ 1 minggu selanjutnya ~~~~~~~~~~

"Tadaima" slaine membuka pintu rumahnya.. "Okaeri.." jawab seseorang dengan nada datar "ORENJII!" Slaine langsung memeluk inaho.. Sedangkan inaho membalas pelukan nya.. Tanpa disadari, sebuah seringaian muncul dibalik wajah datarnya..

"Bat.."

"Hm.. Nani?"

"Akan kuberi apa yang kau minta.."

"Maksudmu?" Slaine menaikan alisnya

Inaho menunjukan foto2 nistah slaine.. Alhasil wajah slaine memerah padam. Inaho melihat gambar itu.. Yang membuatnya Berhari2 tersiksa..

Inaho melihat gambar2 bertuliskan 'fuck me orenji' & 'come in me inaho san' dan menyeringai (lagi) "Of course baby.."

"Ahorenji.. Itu cuma 'gambar penyiksa' dirimu.. Bukan _permintaan_ ku.."

"Aku sudah tersiksa.. Bolehkah aku balas dendam" bisik inaho di telinga slaine

"Ti-Tidak!" Tanpa aba - aba inaho langsung menyerang slaine..

"Tu-tunggu.. Aku baru pulang.. Aku sangat lel..ahh.. TU-TUNGGU.. AHHH.."

Pintu ditutup dan terdengar perlawanan dan desahan bersahutan

20 Ronde kah? *uhuk*

 **~Pojok Author~**

 **Bingung? Fic pertama di fandom AZ ~.~ Apa ini? Baru pertama kali buat.. Langsung nistahin anak2 nya orang :"v alur nya buru2? Ok.. emang, sebenernya gk ada niatan td buat fic karena cm kepikiran bagian nistah nya doang, ini cm PELAMPIASAN STRES saya di duta /plak/. Pertanyaan besar : siapa yang motoin slaine? Anggep aja itu authornya /tamparakerasdariinaho/.. Maaf membuang waktu berharga kalian /run :"v**

 **~Shi~**


End file.
